Various designs of luggage scales, both independent and integrated, are currently being produced, especially given the increased restrictions from airlines on the number of checked bags, the number of carry-on bags, and the weight of the bags independently and in total.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,358,449 issued to Hannon discloses a portable weight measuring device that comprises a “container support member” that engages a container, such as a piece of luggage. While the disclosed weight measuring device performs the task at hand, it is not recessed away when not in use and is considered to be a rather complicated device to manufacture.
US Publication 2007/0007048 by Gill discloses another luggage weight measuring device. In this disclosure, the weight measuring device is integrated into the handle as part of the luggage. While this disclosure may solve the problem of storage of the weight measuring device, the design does not allow for ease of integration and removal of the device, so that the weight measuring system can be utilized in other applications. In addition, it is clear from the positioning of the weight measuring device that when the piece of luggage is used repeatedly, the weight measuring device may cause the handle to become unstable or undesirably detached from the luggage.
US Publication 2007/0205025 to Taha solves the problem of the Gill publication by removing the scale device from the handle and placing it on the body of the luggage, so that the luggage and scale are integrated. While this addresses some issues of previous designs, it does not allow the user to weigh additional luggage components to give a “total weight” before travel. The Taha device also isn't easily hidden in the luggage in order to avoid damage during transport.
It would be desirable to develop a luggage scale that is a) easy to execute in production (i.e. the assembly process of building a scale into luggage), b) aesthetically pleasing, since the scale is recessed away when not in use, and c) a reduced risk of damage to a precise instrument, because it can be recessed away into the luggage. It would also be desirable to develop a luggage scale that can be utilized on one piece of luggage, but can also easily weigh additional components to provide a “total weight” to the traveler before transport.